Document stands typically use one of several types of support systems for the displayed sheet material. One type typically uses both base and rear supports against which the sheets can rest flatly, in an inclined position. This easel type of document stand is relatively bulky and takes up substantial desk space, both horizontally and vertically. The rear support upon which the sheets recline generally covers most or all of the length and width of the sheets.
Another type of document stand uses a top support from which it can clip the top of the sheets and hang them vertically. Though it may take up less desk space than the easel type device, it is often unsightly and generally requires two hands free to clip and un-clip sheets for viewing. When used as a copy holder for documents in an activity such as typing on a computer keyboard while viewing a monitor, it requires removing both hands from the keyboard in order to clip or un-clip a sheet. This forces the user to glance downwards and away from the documents while repositioning both hands back onto the keyboard.